rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 48.2 Stuff
(249) Danizelle: So what's up? (249) Danizelle: our options are pretty much: make Emerald Suffer and machinations elsewhere (267) Shadell: Guei Ren? (267) Shadell: If we ever get a response? (276) Jenthulhu: well, if I D/C again, it'll be a moot point (249) Danizelle: Did Guei Ren ever respond? (261) Lian: you get a messenger hawk after a few weeks (261) Lian: that she would be willing to meet in Rathless in afew weeks itme (249) Danizelle: I.E. after she's had a chance to round up more people who want to fuck us up (261) Lian: Or she doesn't have as quick access to getting places as you (267) Shadell: Just quick enough to get to a destination of ours after getting people from different sides of the world. (267) Shadell: More quickly than we get there. (249) Danizelle: So shall we meet her, or do we have a chat with the group? (266) Jenthulhu (exit): 21:48 (261) Lian: you have plenty of time (269) Jenthulhu (exit): 21:50 (276) Jenthulhu: hmm (249) Danizelle: Hmmmm ** (276) Priceless Emerald throws evil glances at two certain members of the group ** ** (249) Danizelle slithers over. "problem Dearie?" ** (271) Jenthulhu (exit): 21:52 (276) Priceless Emerald: "You might wish to ask Jomoru or Niet about that." she stated, quite harshly ** (249) Danizelle looks at the other two expectantly ** (267) Niet: "Jomoru wanted to do nice things for her... but Emerald broke Cecelyne's laws to stop it." ** (249) Danizelle gives niet "The Look." ** (249) Danizelle: "Emerald, come over here please." ** (276) Priceless Emerald does so, notably ahaving fixed her height ** (249) Danizelle: "In their less than tactful way, they are trying to help. (249) Danizelle: "So what happened?" (249) Danizelle: "Well? What's going on?" ** (276) Priceless Emerald sneered. "The little bitch tried to dominate me, and subvert me from the true following of my mistress." ** (249) Danizelle: "Yeah, about that. What is your purpose as an infernal exalt?" (267) Niet: "Which your true mistress' orders say should happen." (276) Priceless Emerald: "The Strong must suppress the weak, yes, but, by extension, the weak must submit to the strong." she pointed out, "And thus, one must submit to the greater of two powers." (249) Danizelle: "What's the difference between us and akuma?" (276) Priceless Emerald: "I understand, and I am making what allowances I can." she told Danizelle, "You need not doubt THAT. THEIR actions were entirely unnecessary." (249) Danizelle: "In our case, Emerald, they believe that you'll simply follow any order thrown your way regardless of the consequence. (249) Danizelle: "If Cecelyne ordered you directly to do something that would screw her out of her chance at freedom, what would you do?" (276) Priceless Emerald: "I would follow her higher desire, since it would be only due to the interference of the Incarnae that such would happen" (267) Niet: "Actually. The rule is that the waeak are supposed to die horribly for disobedience eif they go against the less strong or the steronger power." (261) Lian: test ** (276) Priceless Emerald is ignoring Niet ** (267) Niet: Niet shrugs, unwilling to further put herself to help someone who knowingly follows a rule system explicitly designed to screw her over. After all, some people have issues as far as she's concerned. (249) Danizelle: "This is a point where we disagree Emerald. i'm afraid sometimes we need to wildly violate Cecelyne's laws in order to do what we do. You are one of her chosen. You are not bound to obey all of them, your purpose is to make sure all of the other little chumps follow those laws... and yours." (276) Priceless Emerald: "I am aware of my status as first among slaves." she stated, "That is why we are given leeway. However, it is best to follow the law where it would not impact the mission. Obeying Jomoru's wishes could easily disrupt that, so it is a risk I could not take." (249) Danizelle: "None of us are going to settle for being favored slaves Emerald. Not. One. of. Us." (276) Priceless Emerald: "What would you do, then?" she asked of Danizelle (249) Danizelle: "Do the job. On our terms. But I am not settling for being someone's pet, or slave, when the force that killed the primordials empowers us and they have infused us with their own power. not some pissy little god charms, but powers that can potentially shake Yu Shan itself to it's foundation. Why would you seek to be a slave? They might THINK that's what we'll be but we can be more, while still fulfilling our obligations." (276) Priceless Emerald: she quirked an eyebrow up. (249) Danizelle: "Think. A Primordial and their power are one and the same. You cannot have one without the other." (249) Danizelle: "You're lesser, yet you have their power. What could that very well make you?" (276) Priceless Emerald: "You would... supplant them?" she asked (249) Danizelle: "I do not intendto be anyone's bitch, or slave. (249) Danizelle: "If they can cope with that, fine. If not I'll take creation for us." (276) Priceless Emerald: "And, how will you bear the knowledge and arts necessary to handle all of creation?" (267) Niet: "We'll fix them." (276) Priceless Emerald: I was not talking to you." she told Niet. (249) Danizelle: "Dearie, The Deliberative never happened overnight. This will not either." (276) Priceless Emerald: "You wouldn't attempt this without some sort of plan. What. is. it. (276) Priceless Emerald: she laid out. (249) Danizelle: "We need to grow. We can change ourselves. The Primordials can't. They are what they are, but we can change ourselves as we see fit, and every time we make a new charm, we change them. We are not our power, the reverse cannot be said of our masters. Yes we intend to release them... after they've been changed so that they don't annihilate everything we love." (276) Priceless Emerald: "I will think on what you have said, however, I expect you to keep Niet and Jomoru on a tight metaphorical leash in regards to this topic." (249) Danizelle: "Quit giving them an opening." (249) Danizelle: "My definition of the strong: if you can kill or dominate it, you are stronger. Essence power means jack in the face of that." (276) Priceless Emerald: "I will be doing some thinking, I do not wish to be disturbed." (267) Niet: "Jomoru could kill you." (267) Niet: "She's stronger in terms of essence." (267) Niet: "Stop being a hypocrite." (249) Danizelle: "Let her go Niet." (267) Niet: "She's defective." (267) Niet: "Her presence isn't cute." (249) Danizelle: "Yeah yeah, you said that about me too on multiple occasions." (267) Niet: Niet shakes her head. (249) Danizelle: "Let her come to her conclusions." (267) Niet: "You've done uncute things." (267) Niet: "But she isn't cute." (249) Danizelle: "Give her time. She's pretty much been under philosophical assault and threat of death since she met us." (249) Danizelle: "Jomoru, come here. I have something for you." ** (261) Jomoru slithers out ** ** (249) Danizelle holds her arms out and holds a satchel that's roughly the size of the little naga-girl's torso. ** (249) Danizelle: "Here you go, tell me what you think." ** (261) Jomoru catches the bag ** ** (249) Danizelle smirks as the back is packed with a stuffed panda bear somewhat larger than the girl's torso that wriggles and squirms as though it was alive. ** ** (261) Jomoru picks it up and hugs it ** (276) Priceless Emerald: (more of niet's handiwork?) ** (249) Danizelle chuckles as the stuffed panda nuzzles the girl and makes odd little squeaking noises. ** (249) Danizelle: (Noooooooo not Niet) (276) Priceless Emerald: (similar trick, then, k.) (249) Danizelle: (Same, actually. Danizelle is a charm-thief) (261) Jomoru: ./me looks over emerald from behind her toy (276) Priceless Emerald: *has gone to her personal quarters* (249) Danizelle: "Well, Jomoru?" (261) Jomoru: Thank you (249) Danizelle: "You're welcome. Do you like it?" (261) Jomoru: "yes" (249) Danizelle: "Good. The rest of your toys are in your room, I think they should be sufficient to keep you occupied for a while." She smiles at the little one. (261) Jomoru: "alright" ** (249) Danizelle looks at Niet. "Thoughts?" ** (267) Niet: "Who will Guei bring with her? (267) Niet: "Also, how do we slip the trap?" (249) Danizelle: "Probably the Lunars (249) Danizelle: "Or something equally obnoxious ** (249) Danizelle slithers over and scoops up her daughter, coiling up with her, and her toy, fussing over her while Niet processes the reality of our situation. ** (267) Niet: "It'll be an ambush." (267) Niet: "We should be there well in advance of the meeting time." (249) Danizelle: "Agreed." (249) Danizelle: "Whaen shall we leave?" (249) Danizelle: "Jomoru I need to talk to you about the silly little Death Knights." (261) Jomoru: "they hurt by being around so I made them hurt and go away" (249) Danizelle: "Can I get you to avoid them for now? I don't want them to know you are here." (249) Danizelle: "There will be ample time in the future to render them... back to the cycle (261) Jomoru: it hurts (249) Danizelle: "Hmmmm, I need to find a way to protect you if their presence hurts you." ** (249) Danizelle frowns and gets contemplative. ** (249) Danizelle: "I may need to show you a place you can go that they do not know of." ** (261) Jomoru goes looking for Emerald ** ** (276) Priceless Emerald comes out, before Jomoru can disturb her quarters. "Yes?" ** ** (249) Danizelle follows, considering the problem. ** (261) Jomoru: "I am sorry i was mean to you" (276) Priceless Emerald: "Really?" she asked, a bit archly. (261) Jomoru: "yes" (276) Priceless Emerald: "Is that all?" she asked ** (249) Danizelle watches, debating meddling ** (261) Jomoru: "I guess" (276) Priceless Emerald: "Very well." (261) Jomoru: "ok" (249) Danizelle: "Is there anything you two would like to say?" (276) Priceless Emerald: "Hmmmm?" she responded ** (261) Jomoru shrugs ** (249) Danizelle: "Ideas, comments, questions, even smartass remarks? (267) Niet: "On?" (249) Danizelle: "Anything." (276) Priceless Emerald: "I believe current events are settled." (276) Priceless Emerald: "Between the two of us, that is" (249) Danizelle: "That was my hope." (249) Danizelle: "Alright, let's get prepared for our little trip." (261) Jomoru: "where?" (249) Danizelle: "Rathless. You, my dear, will be staying at one of my manses while we are gone." (261) Jomoru: "oh" (249) Danizelle: "I'll take you sometime when we're not going to be facing a solar who I'm pretty sure would try to have you killed solely to anger me." (261) Jomoru: "I could kill her" (267) Niet: "It might be good to bring her actually." (249) Danizelle: "It's not HER I'm worried about. if it was only HER I'd eat the bitch myself." (267) Niet: "Guei would be the cutest doll after all." (276) Priceless Emerald: "Killing a celestial exalt is a mistake." Priceless interjected (267) Niet: "And she'll bring help. Best not to reveal Jo's around to any lunars though." (249) Danizelle: "THAT is what I'm worried about. Specifically, Lilith." (249) Danizelle: "Niet what do we need to prepare?" (267) Niet: "Be there as quickly as possible. Setup a diversion to pull her out of the trap area when she arrives and corner her alone." (267) Niet: "Lets talk to Leviathan as well." ** (276) Priceless Emerald is talking to Jomoru, "You see, you kill a celestial exalt, and that frees their exaltation to go to a new host. However, if you subdue them, remove the limbs without killing them, and then encase them in some sort of restrictive frame so they don't have the space to grow their arms and legs back, you've got the exaltation trapped." ** (261) Jomoru: "and?" (267) Niet: "Maids." (267) Niet: "You make them maids." (267) Niet: "Or dolls." (267) Niet: "Or kittens." (267) Niet: "Or...." (267) Niet: Niet continues until stopped, or Guei Ren shows up in Rathess. (276) Priceless Emerald: "It prevents further fight." she told Jomoru (261) Jomoru: (....so Niet keeps going while on the ship?) (267) Niet: (Hopefully someone would stop her before more than a few minutes had passed.... Oh wait, no Lightning.) ** (261) Jomoru shrugs letting Niet go on ** (267) Niet: "Or puppies." (267) Niet: "Ponies are nice." (267) Niet: "Gothis lolitas work." (267) Niet: "Schoolgirls like Mnemon." (267) Niet: "Witches." (249) Danizelle: "Hey Niet. Stop." (267) Niet: "Dragons are cute too..." (267) Niet: "Did you say something Danzi?" (267) Niet: Niet wipes away a bit of drool. (249) Danizelle: "Hokay. prepwork. I can't quite match Niet for artifact work. How do we prep for Guei Ren?" (276) Priceless Emerald: "Well, as I suggested earlier, you mentioned you, as a group, had problems with swarms of deadly insects." she pointed out ** (249) Danizelle grins. ** (249) Danizelle: "Hehehehehehehe. i think I could give them a problem similarly." (267) Niet: "We have a few weeks." (267) Niet: "Talking to Levi comes first." (249) Danizelle: "True. "I think it's about time I started getting working on that army I promised Ceylin, and I have another project I want to complete." (276) Priceless Emerald: "possibly make their stings inject both diseases AND poisons." she added (249) Danizelle: "It's a thought." (261) Jomoru: "why?" (276) Priceless Emerald: "Well, the poison works immediately, but if one has to run, it makes a good nasty suprise to infect them with a supernatual disease." she posed to Jomoru (261) Jomoru: "ok" (249) Danizelle: "So this is going to be a trap no matter what happens. Odds are Lilith's going to be there." (261) Jomoru: "why?" (249) Danizelle: "Guei ren brought her last time. Wasn't my idea of fun." (261) Jomoru: "why would she do the same thing? (267) Niet: "It worked then?" (267) Niet: "Why stop using a strategy that works." (267) Niet: "Just add on more." (276) Priceless Emerald: (I fear I'm lagging, physically) (261) Jomoru: "because you might have a way to handle it.. or it might be more trouble than its worth" (249) Danizelle: "Oh?" ** (261) Jomoru shrugs ** (276) Priceless Emerald: (Lian, XP?) (249) Danizelle: "If you have a suggestion, feel free to share, dearie." (261) Jomoru: (3) (261) Jomoru: "Not really just that it could be anything" (276) Priceless Emerald: Disconnecting from server... (276) Jenthulhu (exit): 01:18 ** (249) Danizelle nods. ** (249) Danizelle: "Niet you said you wanted to talk to Leviathan. Why? Just curious, not unwilling." (267) Niet: "He may know if she's going after more lunars." (267) Niet: "If Pywon't hear we can bring Jo." ** (249) Danizelle nods ** ** (249) Danizelle ccoils up and begins casting, calling forth the shadowy Cherub. "Leviathan, Niet wishes to speak with you if you are willing. Please send back word if you can." ** (267) Niet: "You could have just asked him directly." (261) Leviathan: *replies* (261) Leviathan: *replies with willigness to listen continue passing along information* ** (249) Danizelle casts again. "We're to meet with Guei Ren. We need to know if she's gathering Lunar aid before she comes. We're not interested in a fight, we just want the Solar, or whatever the hell she is off our asses. Our objectives aren't necessarily what you might expect." ** ** (261) Leviathan responds not that he knows of ** (249) Danizelle: "Niet, anything else you'd like to say?" (267) Niet: "Does he want us to do anything for Lethe? It seems like someone would know if it worked right." (249) Danizelle: "Hurrr?" (249) Danizelle: "Explain?" (249) Danizelle: Niet? (249) Danizelle: "I need a better statement of intent to give him a coherent question. (267) Niet: "Lethe's a city." (249) Danizelle: "Luthe" (267) Niet: (Err, yeah. pretend she said that. >.>) ** (249) Danizelle casts again. "Niet wishes to know if you would like anything done to restore Luthe, And I'd like to know where Lilith was last sighted so I can give that area a miss." ** ** (261) Leviathan "things are working find there currently thank you for asking" ** (249) Danizelle: "Luthe's fine. Lilith's got something planned for me, probably soon." ** (249) Danizelle sighs and finds a place to coil up and half-lie down with a very resigned expression. ** (261) Leviathan: (anything else?) (249) Danizelle: (Nah) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights